Jeremy Xu
Jeremy Xu (1980-Present) is the main antagonist to Henry Deus in Grand Theft Auto V: Vice City. Early Life Jeremy was born on December 13, 1980 in Shanghai, China. Jeremy and his brother Genghis and the two looked out for each other while in school, normally when Genghis was bullied Jeremy was able to stick up for his brother but when a new kid Joe Chung came to their school from Beijing. Xu attempted to become friends with Chung, but Joe ignored Jeremy and would often beat up Genghis and steal his lunch money but Jeremy quickly saw his brother become extremely skinny because of him never being able to pay for his lunch and would split his money with Genghis so they both had meals, at the age of 18, Jeremy and Genghis were walking home to their house after their graduation from high school and Joe Chung followed them on his motorcycle, while they were walking through and alleyway Joe shot at Genghis hitting him in the back of his foot, Jeremy begged Chung to leave them alone but Joe fired at Jeremy but he managed to duck and avoid the bullet. Jeremy realized there was no negotiating with Chung and sprinted towards him being shot in the shoulder in the process and tackled Joe punching him many times and he picked up Joe's gun and aimed it at his head, Jeremy called the Police who immediatly came and aimed guns at Chung but the Police Officers were revealed to be Chung's father and uncle. Joe begged them to execute them, Joe's uncle cuffed Genghis and Jeremy and put them up against a wall and prepared to fire but Jeremy in a rage split through his handcuffs and delivered a fatal punch towards Chung's father and stole his gun which he used to shoot and kill Joe's father and he then shot Joe's uncle in the head, killing him. Chung picked himself up attempted to punch Jeremy in the chin, but Xu managed to smack Chung with his pistol. Jeremy decided not to finish off Chung who begged him not to kill him, Jeremy picked up his wounded brother and brought him back home. In 2006, Jeremy immigrated to the United States and moved to Vice City. At somepoint, Jeremy became the leader of the Vice City Triads and one of the most powerful men in Vice City itself. During the Events of Grand Theft Auto V: Vice City In 2011, Jeremy befriends with Henry and made him an honorary member in the Vice City Triads, which Henry manages to reach at the rank of second in command. Jeremy later betrays Henry, since he was working with Poker and tried to have him killed. During the events of Endgame, Jeremy was later assassinated by Henry. Mission Appearances *Death Metal *Street Deal *Triad Service (boss) *Taken Back (boss) *Croatian Weapons (boss) *Intiation (boss) *Recruiting the Triads (boss) *Expanding The Triads (boss) *The Xu One (betrayal) *XinYan *Endgame (killed) Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mission givers